


Why Don't You Be The Artist (Make Me Out Of Clay)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter where Jensen was born or when he was born, his companion would always find him and when it all ended the man would be by his side. At first Jensen had thought it was a just an added layer of his curse but as the years passed he realized that his companion was the only mercy that he’d been granted in the endless cycle that he called life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Be The Artist (Make Me Out Of Clay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> First I have to say darn you Les Mis fandom for all the reincarnation fics. I love them so. 
> 
> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through.

Jensen wouldn’t consider himself an artist. He had a passable skill but he was nowhere near as good as some of the people he’d met. His true talent lay with the technology that he surrounded himself with but sometimes even the whir of his computers became too much and then he’d turn back to his easel, just like he had in a time when computers didn’t exist.

The thought made him smile as he smudged a dark line on the sheet of paper, giving the illusion of shadows.

This was something that he did to calm himself because if he didn’t the weight of the years would press in on him until he couldn’t breathe. It was a strange thought for a twenty six year old to have but when one considered the fact that Jensen had been twenty six at least thirty two times, then the thought became much less stranger than his reality.

Gripping the pencil softly, he added another line to the hat adorning the figure’s head; leaning back to make sure that he’d captured the image correctly.

He couldn’t remember the first time he died. Hell, he couldn’t remember the name he’d once gone by or the family who’d raised him. Very little knowledge followed him into his other lives except that of the person that he’d shared each one with. Whatever else he remembered was instinctive and not all of it was good but then again Jensen had not always been a good man. 

Pressing the tip of the pencil to the paper the blond shaded in the dark lines of the figure’s hair as it flowed from beneath the hat.

It didn’t matter where Jensen was born or when he was born, his companion would always find him and when it all ended the man would be by his side. At first Jensen had thought it was a just an added layer of his curse but as the years passed he realized that his companion was the only mercy that he’d been granted in the endless cycle that he called life.

A quick flick of his wrist curved the lines of the man’s lips into a smirk that made Jensen’s lips quirk in response.

They were opposites and yet perfectly compatible. Where Jensen tended to babble, his companion was as silent as the grave. Where the man’s actions were more instinctive, Jensen was prone to over analyse. It had often stunned people that the two of them choose to stay around each other but the people that they knew were like fireflies flitting in and out of their existence. Death was permanent for their friends whereas for them it was only a temporary respite.

Switching pencils, Jensen shaded in the dark brown of the man’s eyes, taking care to add the roguish twinkle that he liked so much.

It was either life five or six that they’d become lovers. Jensen didn’t remember which of them had made the first move but he did remember the ghost of warm breath against his lips and the feel of callused fingers sliding over his skin in a caress that made him shiver. He’d fallen in love the moment he met the man but it had taken him five or six lives to realize what he’d been feeling. When Jensen told his companion as much the man had just smirked like he’d known all along...he probably had.

Using the dark pencil, once again, Jensen shaded in the man’s moustache and facial hair.

This time Jensen was Captain Jake Jensen, the hacker on a Special Ops team that was unofficially known as the Losers. He’d made quick friends with the other men on his team. He’d even mourned with them when their sniper had been killed during their last field op but after watching people die for centuries he found that his emotions were somewhat muted. Instead he channelled his energy into distracting the others; reminding Pooch of the wife he had waiting for him at home or goading Roque into challenging Clay because that seemed to be the only way to make those two happy. He was careful not to mention the sniper, especially not when Clay returned with a dossier that had a familiar face attached to it.

Jensen brushed his fingers against the lines of the man’s jaw, before pulling back to stare at the sketch. The face staring up at him from the page was the same one that Jensen had seen in the file that Clay had brought back.

Sergeant Carlos Cougar Alvarez, it was a good name though Jensen hadn’t been pleased with shadows that he’d seen in the man’s eyes when he looked at the picture.

It had taken them longer to find each other this time around and Jensen blamed himself for that. His memories had returned slower than usual and he knew that his companion, Cougar’s, memories always came back after his own.

It didn’t matter though because Jensen would fix whatever had happened to Cougar, it was what he did. He protected his lover just as much as Cougar protected him.

Dropping the drawing onto the bed that would be the sniper’s own, Jensen rose and went out into the small living room where the others were milling about waiting for Clay to return with their new sniper.

Pooch glanced up as Jensen settled into one of the chairs strewn throughout the room.

“What’s with the face? Tell the Pooch that you haven’t been hacking into the CIA again cause Clay’s gonna kill you if he gets called into another meeting.”

Roque snorted. “That’s exactly why we should let him go hacking into the CIA,” he muttered and Jensen flipped him the bird because Roque loved him, he was pretty sure of that, he just needed to dig deep enough to find Roque’s heart to confirm the theory.

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t been hacking anything. Not that I’d get caught again even if I was, which I wasn’t. I mean who sets up a system and expects no one to try and hack it? It’s like they’re taunting me,” he muttered falling into the persona that these men were used to. It was so easy to slip in and out of the personalities that he’d gathered over the years that sometimes he’d forget who he was supposed to be at any given time. That was another reason why he needed Cougar; the man grounded him in the here and now, keeping Jensen from lashing out blindly because bad things happened when he did. Lives ten through fifteen had taught him that much.

Those had been dark times and he often wondered why Cougar had stayed by his side. He’d asked once but the look that the man had shot him said that he clearly thought that Jensen was too stupid to get an answer.

“Whatever,” Pooch huffed, breaking Jensen’s train of thought. “I’m just saying if your ass gets in trouble again the Pooch isn’t gonna bail you.”

Jensen just grinned at the man before his eyes flickered to the door. He could feel the familiar sensation of electricity sparking against his skin that meant that Carlos was close and it was taking all his self-control to stay in his seat.

A moment later the door opened and Clay marched inside followed by another man, whose face was hidden beneath the shadow of the hat that he wore. Jensen’s mind blotted out the introductions until Clay gestured towards him and the man raised his head, familiar brown eyes meeting Jensen’s and for a moment the world seemed to still around them.

“Hola,” Cougar greeted, a slow smile spreading across his face while the years of absence melted away in a single second.

“Hey,” Jensen responded just as nonchalantly. He could hear Clay saying something else but all of it was lost because Jensen couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to anything other than the man before him.

It wasn’t going to be perfect, he knew that, but none of that mattered not when Cougar was standing in front of him. Captured in this single moment Jensen could almost believe that the eternity stretching before them wasn’t simply a curse but a blessing and maybe this time around they’d learn the truth behind their existence but until then he’d be content as long as Cougar was by his side.


End file.
